Role Play
by BlueRabbit24
Summary: Kairi and Selphie are bored in class and decide to play a story game.


**Blue here with a new story. This actually happened in class to me and i decided to write it down and turn it into a story :p. CursedCupid I have you to thank for this chapter and taking me out of boredom that day. *bows* i am in your debt. **

**I own Kingdom Hearts as a consumer not a company. Square Enix owns it as a company. _Square enix rules!_ Watch the anime Soul eater and the life of high school boys by these guys its just as good as their games. Alright enjoy the chapter!**

**The italics mean thought**

**The underline means the role play story**

* * *

We were in sixth period watching Roxas do his tutorial in a college course called Avid. Apparently, people get smarter using avid, more study skills and other things the video we watched at the beginning of the year said. I hated Avid in the first year but I loved the teacher and her cool country accent but the second year is way better than the first. Honestly, I only went in for the Speech credit but since that benefit has gone away and we have to do this for four years. _This sucks_

I planned on getting out but it would mess up the rest of my schedule. I had almost all Pre Advanced courses and I wanted it to stay that way. So I stayed and I'm still not that motivated in here. As usual Roxas gets into teacher mode and starts to preach his lesson like usual. I tune him out and focus on my drawing.

"Kairi, lets play a game." Selphie says dubiously

"Selphie...knowing you it probably is gonna haunt my dreams."

"No it won't I promise!"

"Tell me the name of the game."

"Role play." She says quickly.

_I'm interested..._

"No." I say just as quick.

"Ouch. Shot down and you don't even know what it is."

_That sounds dirty though. _"That sounds dirty."

"It's just a story game. Please!"

"Ok! Ok fine. But nothing nasty ok?"

She does a little victory dance and I already regret it. She turns to me slowly and her eyes darken mischievously. I swallow hard.

"Past, like back when women were property and you're a princess or future, when everything is high-tech and you're at a public school taking advanced classes."

"Umm I love my independence but that sounds like a lot of work. Being a princess would be nice but then I'd have to marry someone I don't love... future all the way.

"Ok then here is how your story begins."

"Ok so your fully dressed and..." she begins

Currently, I am staring at two transporters. One to the mall and one to school which do I choose?

"I wanna go to the mall but if I'm actually considering school I probably have to go so...school."

"Alright."

I walk into the school transported and pop up in front of my school. The skater guys called Air are in front of me. The leader of the group got on his skate board and is heading straight for me. Skateboards in this advanced age float on air and are super fast. Since, he's looking back he doesn't know I'm there. Do I move out the way or let him run into me?

"Move out the way of course! Wait.. is he cute?"

" The leader of the group has brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, laid-back, strong, loyal to his friends and lean muscled."

"Let him run into me. He sounds super cute.. wait he's a douche bag isn't he?!"

"So anyway he-"

"That doesn't answer my question.."

"-Runs into you.. y'all fall to the ground and he lands on your chest."

"Really, Selphie?"

"Yes. So-"

He gets up and there is something shiny in his hand. My four thousand dollar watch that holds my internet connection, diary entries, pictures and other things on it. It took me four full summers to pay for it. He pockets it and runs away.

"I knew it, he was a douche bag! Always the cute ones.."

She laughs at me and continues on.

After the shock of him actually having the BALLS to steal MY SHIT after running into ME, I run after him.

"So here is your choice you either run after him cussing, knowing the disciplinary squad and teachers are near or go to the teachers and tell your situation."

"Run after him cussing up a storm."

"I knew it."

"How?"

"By your facial expression."

_I'm getting way too into it. _"Oh ok. Continue.

"Continue what? Oh yea! Sorry, so um you run after him cussing loud and hard..."

The teachers stare as I run after the thief but i really don't care. Before I catch him, he turns on his heel smirking at me as a hand grabs my shoulder and cuffs my hand. Completely pissed off, I didn't know things could get worse. Tidus, the fricken head of the disciplinary team and completely famous for his huge crush on me, handcuffed me to him.

I turn to back to the thief to see his the last of his smirk and him taking off on his skateboard. 

"Your punishment is to spend the day with our hands handcuffed together."

"You don't understand! He stole my watch I have so many things on that! It was four thousand dollars and I worked hard for four goddamn summers for that!

"At least one good thing came out of this." He held up the chain on our hands. Causing mine to lift as well adding more irrita-

"What does he look like?"

"Oh he has blond hair, tan, tall, blue eyes, sporty, lean muscled, awesome hair and strong."

"Why am I mad to have such a sexy guy chained to my wrist with the biggest crush on me?"

"You'll see. So anyway..."

The bell rings signifying zero period is over. 

"Lets go honey." Tidus says.

"Ewww. Did he really just say honey?!" I exclaim.

Selphie giggled.

"Stop having side conversations." The teacher cautions.

We both flinch and pretend to pay attention.

"Continue." I whisper.

"K. So y'all headed to first period..."

Tidus is practically radiating happiness and me, well I look ready to kill. I feel like it too, but when I look at how happy he is, my mood turns from murderous to irritated. It wasn't his fault my watch is gone.

When we arrive at first period and sit down guess who I see? The thief and all his thieving glory and guess what else? He had the freaking AUDACITY to walk by and mouth thank you to ME while pointing at MY watch.

"Dammit Selphie! What the hel- Jesu-oooo! What are my options."

"You can cuss him out and wrench your watch out of his hands."

"That choice all the way!"

"But your mom is the teacher and she is super strict or you can let him pass and get him back and your watch later."

"Don't I get a third option?!"

"Nope."

"Your mean...*sigh* let...him go.." _I don't care if this is make believe...that hurt._

She laughs at me while I dramatically double over in pain and hold my throat like I'm choking.

"Okay so you.." she continues.

I let that bastard pass by and I hurriedly did my class work so I could sulk for the rest of the class period. Tidus tried to rub my hand in reassurance but it just ended up irritating me more. It was his damn fault for not helping me get my watch back! 

After class, and while we were in the hall and I saw the guy again! I spot a pencil on the floor so I pick it up.

"So your option is to throw it at him or keep it because your out of pencils and you have a super huge major exam next period."

"You NEVER LET ME WIN." I complain.

"You'll get him back at some point." She reassured.

"Keep the pencil."

"Alright so now-"

DING! DING! DING! DING!

The bell rings and everyone clears out the room. Me and Selphie being the last ones out. On the way there, me and Selphie twist and dodge through the hallway in silence. Mainly because by the time we went to our seventh period, which is upstairs, I practically fell out from exhaustion.

The English teacher told us to analyze a poem and figure out its hidden meanings. In the middle of it I started daydreaming off to the story. He pisses me off, pisses me off. Pisses. Me. OFF.

"What's wrong?" Riku asks.

"The damn thief stealing my shit." I mumble.

"We were doing a role play story and I had a guy steal her valuable four thousand dollar watch in the future and tease her about it in the worst of ways."

"Sounds...wrong." he says.

"It isn't! He just keeps passing her flashing her watch at her mouthing thank you and such."

"He can rot in hell..." I mumble.

"You know it's not real right?" Riku points out.

"I know but it ain't fair! I worked for that."

"I should really write this down." Selphie says as she begins her poem.

Then we fell into silence and since I didn't feel like writing my feelings into stanzas, I went ahead and wrote the role play. Turns out its much longer than I thought it would be. After finishing the role play, I decided to start my poem. By the time the class was up, I wrote a good chunk of it down and the teacher loved it. _Go me!_

Riku left immediately after class for some reason...I really should ask about it sometime. Maybe he has a girlfriend, he certainly is handsome enough. I heard a rumor about him and Namine but...I dunno.

I slowly get up and grab my bag.

"Have you had a OBE recently?" Selphie asks.

"OBE?"

"Out of body experience."

"Mm mm, I havent . Have you?"

"Yea! I've had falling dreams and then I'd feel light before I fall but every time I'm about to astral project I move and wake up. I'm scared to do it at night because I might meet bad spirits or something."

"Sounds fun. I'm gonna try it tonight!"

"Ok."

She walks me to my bus and we talk about OBE's until my bus comes.

"Did you hear-"

I plug my earphones in and listen to "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj. I can't stand the gossip because it's always the same. Guess who sucked up so-and so, So and so is fighting today, Bad break up, Slut and sex, somebody pisses whoever off or some other drama related thing like that.

It can't ever be something positive like, 'I stopped someone from candy-snatching a little kids bag' or 'I had to help this person get to the hospital after a fight'. It gets really old hearing the same thing everyday.

I ride in silence until my bus stop comes around. Like, everyday my bus driver always says this in her southern accent.

"Bye-bye Have a great day and I'll see you in the morning."

People mimic and mock her as they pass but she still says it in her same polite tone. I admire her for that. Since I always leave last, I say goodbye and tell her to have a good day as well. Maybe she might even strike up a conversation, depends on our mood I guess. _Its freaking November! Why is it still so hot? _As soon I got home I walked upstairs and did the no- homework dance with my cousin

I walk in my room and flop on my bed. I was so tired that the green and blue in my room blurred together. After kicking off my shoes, I was out like a light.

* * *

**I'm thinking about ending it here and just keeping it as a school day for her. I'll probably add more to it since that summary made it sounds like it had more to it. WHO WOULD OUR BELOVED KAIRI END UP WITH! THE THIEF OR TIDUS!**

**I had something else to say but i cant remember now so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Riku: SORRY IM LA-**

**Blue: things over already, they can't even read this convo.**

**Riku: Oh *leaves dejected***

**Blue: poor kid. even left school in a hurry for this *evil smile***


End file.
